promise me
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: No recuerda cuando dejó de llorar. No recuerda cuando esos besos comenzaron a recorrer su cuello. Ni cuando esas manos la esculpían como una bella obra de arte. Ya no recordaba el dolor, ahora sólo podía sentir.


**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Notas de la autora- **

Más que un drabble, es un oneshot. Ya no sé si me gusta tanto como cuando lo empecé a escribir. Pero ojalá les haga llorar en las partes que a mi me hizo llorar. xD No encuentro un título que cierre bien en este oneshot, pero... bueh, quedo este.

* * *

_- _

_Promise me  
_

_- _

Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos.

_Ya veo... _

Que creíamos en promesas y amor eterno.

_Por cuatro años. _

Ingenuos y estúpidos.

_¡Felicitaciones! _

No, la estúpida fui yo.

* * *

-¡Hey Sakura-chan¡Por acá! – el rubio gritó, varios personas se dieron vuelta para verlo. 

-¡Naruto¡Hinata¡Ino¡Shikamaru¡Neji! – más personas se dieron vuelta y vieron a la joven pelirrosa correr. - ¡Los extrañé tanto! – dijo con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, sus brazos atraparon a sus amigos en un gran abrazo. Oh dios, como los había extrañado.

-¡Sakura! – gritaron contentas Ino y Hinata. Las tres se abrazaron mutuamente. Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto les dejaron un espacio, después de todo, las mujeres son mucho más sensibles. Había lágrimas de pura felicidad. Sakura había vuelto. Sakura estaba allí.

Sakura.

-¡Frentuda no te vayas más! – lloriqueó Ino abrazándola

-¡Ino cerda!

_Siete largos años. _

Se separaron, todos con una sonrisa en la cara.

La extrañaron, se notaba.

La querían, se veía.

La amaban, lo sentían.

-Sakura.

Ese tono de voz.

-¿Sa...suke-kun?

Y allí estaba. Con su cabello negro, sus ojos serios, su expresión estoica, su cuerpo más grande y robusto y su aire calculador y frío.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Y se lanzó a sus brazos, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y sonrió, sonrió como no lo hacía hace siete años.

Sentía su calor corporal, era tan cálido. Sentía sus músculos contraerse un poco. La emoción, pensó.

-¿Sasuke?

Una voz desconocida.

Se separó lentamente de él. Una mujer de aspecto maduro estaba tras de él. Cabellos oscuros, ojos de color miel y ropa ejecutiva Llevaba el cabello atado en un rodete y caminaba de forma grácil. Sus manos eran delicadas y su aspecto denotaba madurez.

'_Una mujer de negocios_'

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Debes ser Haruno Sakura¿no es así? – su voz era suave pero al mismo tiempo grave.

-Si...

-Mi nombre es Hanashima Satori, la prometida de Sasuke.

_En pedazos. _

-Oh – fue lo único que pudo articular. Sus ojos dispararon a aquellos que una vez le dijeron:

'_Nos casaremos_'

Se había formado un aire tenso. Sus amigos se habían reunido alrededor de ella. Podía sentir a Ino detrás de ella, como una barrera de protección. Sabía que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

'_Te esperaré_'

-Ya veo... – murmuró por lo bajo. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La repentina ausencia de las cartas. Las llamadas que ya no se hacían. Las palabras de amor que no se sentían.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

'_viviremos juntos_'

-Encantada – respondió Sakura con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

'_Seremos felices_'

_En pedazos. _

Cualquiera que conociera a Sakura Haruno, sabría que esa sonrisa no era sincera, y sólo había una persona en ese grupo que no la conocía.

'_Te amo..._'

* * *

Para recordar viejos tiempos se reunieron en el antiguo café, aquel en el que paraban siempre cada vez que salían de clases. Aquel dónde fue el comienzo de varias cosas. 

-¿Hace cuanto que son pareja?

Varios músculos se contorsionaron. Él no hablaba.

-Cuatro años – respondió Satori, su voz firme. – Nos casaremos en dos semanas.

_En pedazos. _

Silencio.

Su mirada cayó en la mesa por dos segundos. Sus manos se crisparon bajo la mesa, inconcientemente jugando con el anillo de su mano izquierda.

Valientes ojos verdes levantaron la mirada, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Y con una fuerza irreconocible pronunció.

-¡Felicitaciones!

* * *

Pasadas las dos horas seguían sentados en los mismos asientos. Sakura aparentaba ser feliz. Charlaba, reía y sonreía. 

_Sakura... _

Sus amigos la conocían, y por eso no hacía nada. No podían levantarse e irse, porque ella no quería irse. Quería quedarse y aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Que ella estaba bien.

Que no se sentía traicionada.

Que no se sentía mal.

Que no se sentía dolida.

Que no se sentía ultrajada, robada, violada y por sobretodo.

Que no se sentía amada. Que había perdido siete años de su vida esperando. Que el anillo que tenía en su mano no era nada más que falsas esperanzas.

No. Ella no se iría.

Revisaron fotos, se pusieron al día sobre sus vidas y Sakura intentó no prestarle atención a la mano de Satori que acariciaba la mano de Sasuke.

'_Nadie te reemplazará jamás._'

-Sakura-chan¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

-En el departamento.

_En el departamento en el que viví los mejores 12 meses de mi vida. _

_En el departamento en el que me sentí viva. _

_En el departamento en el que me sentí amada. _

-¿Puedes quedarte con nosotros Sakura-chan? – Insistió el rubio - ¿No es cierto Hinata?

-Sabes que no me importaría Sakura. – contestó Hinata. Sabía que Naruto había superado su enamoramiento por Sakura, no tenía de que preocuparse.

-O conmigo – saltó Ino – Podríamos aprovechar y charlar toda la noche, Shikamaru dormiría en el sofá.

-Problemático...

-No, gracias chicos. Pero mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

-En tal caso, sería mejor que Sakura descansara ahora – dijo Neji reincorporándose – El vuelo ha sido largo.

-Neji tiene razón. Sakura debe estar agotada – razonó Shikamaru también levantándose.

-Sakura, yo te llevaré – dijo Neji.

-Gracias Neji.

Sakura se levantó apoyando una mano sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás comprometida?

Sakura volvió su atención a la voz de Satori, quien miraba atentamente la mano –el anillo- de Sakura.

Sasuke miró atentamente a Sakura, a su mano, reconociéndolo.

_'Tenlo. Es una promesa. No la rompas' _

_'No lo haré' _

_'Y cuando vuelvas... nos casaremos.' _

Sakura sujetó su mano, tapando el anillo, defendiéndolo.

-uh...

'_Nos casaremos_'

Silencio.

Tensión.

'_Es una promesa_'

-No – respondió Sakura sonriendo – Es un anillo sin significado. No tiene importancia.

_'Te amo_'

_Sin significado como las palabras de amor eterno y las promesas de amor. _

-Vamos Sakura – murmuró Neji tomándola del brazo.

Nadie vio los ojos cristalinos de Sakura, ni la mirada baja y temerosa de Sasuke.

_No tiene importancia. _

* * *

No hacían falta las preguntas. No hacía falta responderlas, el silencio era más que suficiente. Se entendía. 

Se sobreentendía.

_Siete años en el exterior. _

'_Tengo la beca_'

"..."

'_Me tengo que ir_'

"..."

'_No me quiero ir._'

"..."

'¡_No te quiero dejar!_'

"..."

_'¡TE AMO!' _

_Abrazo. Llanto. _

_'Sasuke-kun...' _

_'Te esperaré' _

* * *

El cuarto estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver las siluetas de su alrededor. Pero poco le importaba. 

La ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar el aire frío del comienzo de diciembre. Pero poco le importaba.

Hacía cuatro horas que estaban en sentada en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en su cama, y sus rodillas bajo su mentón, sus brazos abrazándose.

Lo sentía.

Sentía un peso en el pecho. Sentía como si alguien le quisiese sacar el corazón. Quería que alguien le sacara el corazón. No quería sentir. No quería estar allí. No quería dormir. No quería sentirse agobiada por los recuerdos de lo que pasó en ese departamento.

_Besándose en la puerta de entrada cada vez que alguno regresa. _

Era mucho.

_Haciendo el amor en la ducha en cada mañana. _

-No quiero

_El desayuno en la cama _

-Basta

_Las caricias durante la noche. _

-¡Basta!

_El susurro de las palabras de amor. _

-Basta... – su voz era débil. Le dolía el pecho. Le dolía mucho.

_El anillo _

_'Te esperaré' _

-Sakura...

No levantó la mirada, siguió apoyada en sus piernas, su cabeza escondida. Sus lágrimas escondidas.

No esta aquí.

Es tu imaginación.

-Sakura.

_Él_ no está

-Basta.

-Vete.

Se escucha pasos avanzar.

-Sakura.

-Vete, por favor vete...

Dos fuertes brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo. Aquel olor conocido. Su aroma, su fragancia. Su calor. La forma en que encajaban.

No quería llorar.

Pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

No quería.

No quería lamentarse.

Pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

No quería sentir.

Duele.

Duele.

_Duele _

_'Te amo'. _

Sintió las suaves sábanas bajo su espalda. No recuerda en que momento se reincorporó y se acostó. No recuerda haber tenido desabotonado la camisa. No recuerda cuando dejó de llorar.

No recuerda cuando esos besos comenzaron a recorrer su cuello. Ni cuando esas manos la esculpían como una bella obra de arte.

No recuerda cuando comenzó a sacarle la camisa, ni cuando acariciaba su pecho. Sus manos perdiéndose en su cabello.

Oh dios, cuanto extrañaba.

Ya no recordaba el dolor, ahora sólo podía sentir.

Sentir como su ropa era desprendida de su cuerpo violentamente, como sus labios se besaban con salvajidad. Tal vez para lastimarse.

Sentía un calor desprender de cada toque. Quería más y más.

Y cuando sus besos descendieron de sus pechos, bajaron por su abdomen, jugando con su ombligo hasta su entrepierna, ahogó un gemido.

Cualquier tipo de control fue desprendido de la cordura. Más loco que antes, y con un brillo especial en los ojos comenzó a inspeccionar lo que hacía siete años no veía.

No necesito pensar en cómo satisfacerla. No necesito recordar como tocarla para hacerla llegar al orgasmo. No necesito nada para sentir.

Sus manos se movieron mecánicamente, su lengua formando patrones ya conocidos. Solamente los gemidos que escuchaban bajo él podían apasionarlo tanto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Aquellos gemidos, aquel calor, la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre. Lo verde que eran sus ojos. Lo apetitosos que se veían sus labios. Las gotas de sudor bajando por su cuello.

-¡Sasuke!

Oh dios santo...

Se sentía tan bien.

Se acomodó sobre ella, separó sus piernas y le recorrió, con la mano, todo su contorno.

Ella ahogó un grito cuando lo sintió adentro. Completamente adentro. Oh dios, oh dios...

Con sus manos lo acercó y lo besó tan apasionadamente como recordaba.

-

_Siete años. _

-

No había tiempo para tratarla delicadamente. No había tiempo y no había una segunda oportunidad.

Sus embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes.

'_Me tengo que ir_'

Una locura lo poseyó.

'_No me quiero ir._'

Lo tocaba. Tocaba el cielo, podía sentirlo.

'¡_No te quiero dejar!_'

El tercer orgasmo de la noche.

_ '¡TE AMO!' _

Sus manos se entrelazaron, su respiración frenética y entrecortada, sus gargantas secas y las gotas de transpiración mezclándose.

Su cabeza estaba escondida en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro. Podía oler a frambuesa y la mezcla de sus olores que siempre olía cada vez que hacían el amor.

Por eso siempre hacían el amor. Quería abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía que decir. No quería hablar,

-Sa-

Con un beso suave y lento le calló la boca. La podía sentir suspirar en el beso. Sus párpados cerrándose y correspondiendo el beso con tanto dolor. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos pero él quiso pensar que era sudor.

Era delicado, suave, y lento. Pero sabía lo que significaba. Era el mismo beso que se habían dado antes que ella se vaya. Como si intentara memorizar cada recodo de su boca.

Su mano acarició su mejilla, haciéndole entender que entendía lo que estaba pasando. La mano de él toco la suya, uniéndose y tocando el anillo.

'_Te amo. Perdóname_'

* * *

Despertó acostada en la cama, desnuda tapada por las sábanas azules. 

No había sido un sueño. Fue todo muy real. Podía olerlo, había sido real.

Primero en la cama, después salvajemente contra la pared de la cocina. Después en el baño y finalmente para terminar en la cama nuevamente.

Sentía por la forma en que habían hecho el amor, sentía que las cosas a pensar de haber cambiado, no lo habían hecho de raíz. Tal vez, podía recuperarlo.

Decidida a recuperarlo llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarlo en la situación.

Tapó su desnudes y llamó por teléfono.

-¿Naruto?

* * *

Caminaba sola por el parque, ya estaba atardeciendo y los niños volvían a sus casas. Por más que haya vuelto las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que quería. 

Había pasado una semana de su regreso y notaba que sus amigos si habían cambiado.

Ino estaba mucho más preocupada en satisfacer las necesidades de su esposo como una mujer hogareña y amorosa. Ya no salían tanto, es más, desde que había regresado solamente se vieron dos veces.

Hinata estaba ocupada con la empresa de su padre, quien finalmente había puesto su confianza en ella para llevar adelante el nombre de la familia. Por esa razón tanto ella como Neji se pasaban largas horas en el trabajo.

Naruto fue el cambio más drástico, del hiperactivo y gritón había pasado a un Naruto maduro y pensante.

Amaba a Hinata, pero aún sentía un cariño especial por Sakura, que no era más que un amor fuerte entre amigos.

_"-No lo sé Sakura-chan... Hace cuatro años que están juntos. Al principio nadie la quiso... pero a veces se comportaba mucho como vos, y... Sasuke estaba muy solo..." _

_"-¿Crees que ya no me ama?" dijo con los ojos cerrados. _

_"-Creo que intenta despedirse" _

A Sakura no le gustan las despedidas. Ni siquiera pensó que una vez regresaría tuviera que despedirse una vez más. Pero todos tenían su vida formada¿Quién era ella para desarmar todo?

La razón por la que había vuelto no la había esperado, sino que todo lo contrario, estaba a una semana de casarse. Satori parece ser una mujer seria pero carismática, tal vez es eso lo que necesita Sasuke. Ella nunca pudo estar seria por más de cinco segundos y cuando algo le molestaba o amenazaba su vida lloraba. Sasuke se lo había dicho varias veces

'_Eres molesta. Deberías ahorrarte esas lágrimas y pensar en como solucionarlo_'

Pero siempre alguien se lo solucionaba. Y siempre terminaba siendo Sasuke.

Tal vez Satori no era así. Era toda una mujer dependiente y moderna, capaz de afrontar cualquier obstáculo. Dispuesta a sacrificarse por algo.

Ella no podría hacerlo ¿no? Era demasiado egoísta. Por eso se había ido a estudiar al exterior, porque quería estudiar en la mejor universidad de medicina. Pero... ¿A qué costo?

Estaba perdiendo a sus amigos, Sasuke estaba por casarse y ella lo único que tenía era un diploma en la mejor universidad de medicina. Egresada con méritos y con las mejores notas, y... ¿Qué más?

Tenía 25 años y estaba perdida.

No tenía donde ir, donde encaminarse, no tenía nadie quien la pudiera ayudar, no tenía a nadie a su lado.

Tal vez había sido un error haber venido a Japón.

* * *

-Gracias chicos, pero me tengo que ir. 

-¿Segura que no te puedes quedar más Sakura-chan?

-nu-uh – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza infantilmente – Mejor si me voy, además ya tengo el pasaje y el trabajo.

-¿Pero tiene que ser en otro país el trabajo¡De en serio frentuda¿Qué tienes con los trabajos internacionales?

Sakura rió. Las características de Ino todavía no habían cambiado.

-No vuelvas dentro de siete años¿si? – remarcó Hinata sonriendo.

-No, no lo haré, vendré en las vacaciones – sonrió Sakura.

-Mucha suerte Sakura – deseó Neji.

-Gracias Neji

-No te metas en problemas – advirtió Shikamaru – cuantas con nosotros cuando lo necesites.

-Si, gracias Shikamaru. – dijo dándose media vuelta hasta la puerta. Ino estaba lagrimeando un poco al igual que Hinata.

-¡No me voy para siempre eh!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Te escribiremos.

-¡Si!

-

Sakura avanzó hasta la puerta y comenzó a alejarse.

-No quiero que te vayas.

_Naruto..._

_Cuanto quisiera que fuese otro el que me dijese eso. _

-Sakura-chan, no puedes irte solo por él. Que hay de tus amigos... que hay de mi... yo también te extrañé.

-Lo siento Naruto – dijo Sakura acercándose, - pero, lo amo demasiado como para quedarme. Me hace mal – sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.

-Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes... si Hinata ni Sasuke... entonces...

-Entonces, las cosas serían diferentes y tal vez... más fáciles.

-Sakura-chan...

-Dile que... lo amo. Que siempre será el primero y el último. El único... – pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas pero su sonrisa seguía intacta. – Dile que, mientras él sea feliz... que yo también lo seré. Que yo también seguiré adelante y buscaré mi felicidad.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto llorando.

-Naruto tonto, tu no hiciste nada malo – dijo secándose las lágrimas – Nos vemos Naruto – saludó con una sonrisa, despidiéndose. – ¡Cuida de Hinata!

-Sakura-chan...

Y se alejó. Y no sabía porque esta vez creía que nunca más la iba a volver a ver. Por que aunque lo haya dicho, ella no tiene intenciones de pisar Japón.

Ella no piensa volver.

Y sabía porque.

Apretó sus manos, sus nudillos casi blancos.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_-Se va. _

Apretó el volante con toda su fuerza.

_-¿Qué? _

El semáforo estaba en rojo, pero lo cruzó igual.

_-Sakura, se va. _

La sirena de la policía lo seguía y le indicaba que aparcara.

_-... _

Pero no podía parar.

_-¿No entiendes? Se va y nunca más va a volver. _

No quería parar.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? _

No podía ser cierto, ella quería volver.

_-¿La conozco antes que tu recuerdas? _

_-... _

_-Me dijo que te dijera que siempre serás el único, que desea tu felicidad y que ella va a buscar la suya. Que seguirá adelante. – se reincorporó – La perdiste _

_-... _

_-Vive con eso. – fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse, dejando caer el anillo que cargaba Sakura, en la mesa para que Sasuke lo viera. _

-

Ella no podía irse. No después de volver.

No después de su encuentro.

-

Se estaba yendo, y él no iba a llegar. Se iba y él... no, tal vez pueda llegar a tiempo. Tal vez...

Pisó el acelerador.

Que la suerte lo acompañe.

* * *

-El vuelo 512C abordar. Repito, el vuelo 512C abordar. 

Se levantó y tomó su maleta, se acomodó la ropa y avanzó. Esta vez sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Estacionó donde no tenía que estacionar. Hizo oídos sordos a las protestas y se encaminó llevándose por delante a varias personas. Naruto le había dicho, vuelvo 512C. 

-Último llamado, vuelo 512C por favor abordar. Repito, último llamado, vuelvo 512C por favor abordar.

Corrió por los pasillos, desesperado buscando alguna señal de ella.

Demonios, tiene cabellos rosas ¿¡Dónde está!?

Lo sentía. Sentía que su conexión estaba desapareciendo. Sabía que se acercaba el final. Pero con sólo sentir el dolor en su pecho podía seguir adelante. Todavía podía alcanzarla.

-¡Sakura!

* * *

Su voz. 

Se dio media vuelta.

Estaba cerca.

Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su desesperación y agonía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

No, no, no. Ahora no, por favor. Ella tenía que irse.

Apretó el boleto de su mano y avanzó hasta la azafata. Inconcientemente había esperado que todos abordaran y que ella quedara última.

-¿Señorita?

Sakura la miró, la vista de la azafata estaba en el boleto, en el boleto que Sakura no quería dejar ir.

-Lo siento – dijo con voz seca y débil. No podía llorar.

-¡SAKURA!

Sus hombros se tensaron. La había encontrado, pero no podía darse vuelta.

-¡Sakura POR FAVOR!

Le estaba rogando.

-¡No te vayas!

Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

-¿Señorita?

Sakura aflojó el agarré del boleto. Se iría.

-¡Sakura por favor NO¡Te necesito Sakura¡No te vayas!

-Señor por favor, tiene que retirarse – varios guardias sostenían a Sasuke.

Sakura ya no respiraba, sentía su garganta atorada y un dolor descomunal en el pecho. Removió las lágrimas de sus ojos y sus mejillas, su mirada se endureció.

-

_"-Creo que intenta despedirse" _

-

Él se iba a casar.

Y no es con ella.

Se dio media vuelta y no le dio importancia a la cantidad de personas que esperaban expectantes el final. Tampoco le dio importancia a la cantidad de policías y guardias que sostenían a Sasuke.

Miró los ojos de Sasuke.

_Desesperación. _

_Agonía. _

_Arrepentimiento. _

_Amor. _

_Perdón. _

Y ella sonrió como último regalo - Sé feliz Sasuke-kun. Yo lo seré.

Dejó las llaves del departamento en el suelo. Y corrió hasta la entrada.

-¡SAKURA!

La azafata se apresuró a entrar detrás de ella, cerrando las puertas en su proceso.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

_–La perdiste _

_-Vive con eso. _

Las palabras de Naruto resonaron en su cabeza.

La perdió. Y esta vez para siempre.

Llegó tarde, para todo.

-Te amo Sakura – susurró para si.

* * *

Del otro lado, en el avión, Sakura lloraba silenciosamente mientras despegaba. 

Todo había terminado.

* * *

- 

-

Apenas salió del avión llamó un taxi y se encaminó hasta el hotel. Siete horas de viaje, lo único que quería era dormir y dormir, no pensar y dormir.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y aunque intentase, todas las lágrimas parecían habérsele acabado.

Ahora solo quería descansar.

-

-

Despertó a la mañana siguiente dispuesta a bañarse, cambiarse y dirigirse a la entrevista de trabajo. Era un largo día y tenía una vida que planificar.

Tomo su cartera y salió.

-

-

Volvió agotada, y apenas llegó se recostó en la cama boca abajo. Entrecerró los ojos pensando el porqué hacia esto.

_-¡Sakura por favor NO¡Te necesito Sakura¡No te vayas! _

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Es hora de olvidar.

Y se durmió

-

-

-

En su sueño estaba Sasuke, recostada su cabeza en sus piernas, su mano acariciaba sus cabellos rosas, dulcemente tocaba su mejilla y sus dedos se detenían en sus labios. Lentamente su mano vagaba por su cuello produciéndole varios suspiros, su mano bajó marcando el contorno de su pecho y de su cintura, toco su ombligo y su mano comenzó a subir por debajo de su remera...

Su respiración ya era elaborada.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Creyó sentir un par de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, pero la mano de Sasuke borró cualquier rastro. Beso sus labios suavemente, sus labios se movían lentamente, saboreando su labio superior y el inferior, levemente mordiendo el inferior para que abriera la boca. Sakura respondió y sintió su lengua explorarla. Oh dios, se sentía tan real.

Tan pronto como empezó, terminó.

Después, tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

Fue ahí cuando sintió algo raro.

Y se despertó.

-

-

Estaba sola en el cuarto. Había sido un sueño, pero parecía tan real.

Se destapó para avanzar al baño-

Un momento¿Cuándo se tapo?

¿Y sus zapatos?

No recordaba haberse puesto el pijama tampoco.

Se toco la cabeza¿Será sonámbula?

Algo frío toco su cabeza, se miró la mano.

Con la mano derecha ahogó un grito. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_El anillo. _

Las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente. Él estuvo.

-Tenlo. Es una promesa. No la rompas

Sakura abrió los ojos y miró adelante. Recostado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados estaba.

-Sasuke-kun?

-Nos casaremos

Sakura tembló ante sus palabras.

-Viviremos juntos.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sus palabras golpeándola.

-Seremos felices

Más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. El se paró delante de ella. Se agachó un poco hasta quedar a su altura. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos

-Perdóname- dijo besando sus lágrimas. – Perdóname – susurró en su oído, pesadamente. Sakura creyó escuchar un tono de desesperación en sus palabras. Sintió un peso en su pecho, él todavía la...

-Te amo – le dijo capturando sus labios entre los suyos en un casto e inocente beso.

Le abrazó por el cuello y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, pequeñas lágrimas cayendo.

-Vamos a casa Sakura.

* * *

**Ya sé, un final detestable. Pero no tenía ni idea cómo terminarlo, me faltaba la última frase. Pero bueh, quedo eso. Lindo? feo? horrible? detestable? dejo de escribir y me dedico a recolectar cartones?**

**Hagan click en 'GO' y respondanmen! ah! y los que son del fotolog más les vale dejarme un review, porque sé que lo están leyendo :P**

** Besos (REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW)  
**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **


End file.
